Mori no Vampire
by xXx Master Shadow xXx
Summary: M for obvious reasons lemon, language and yuri AKA femmeslash . Not for Tsukune fans, seriously, if you like Tsukune dont read this. U've been warned. MS AK DS OC, OOC, slight AU TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Fire You Say

Mori no Vampire

Summary

Moka and the others start to lose hope in Tsukune and his indecisiveness. It is senior year and he still can't choose – not to mention he isn't exactly able to defend himself at any moment. What happens when a new vampire steps in and protects the gang? Will heads turn or will this just be an issue for them?

A/N: Yes this is yuri. I was bored.

**Disclaimer: I own it all! All the characters are mine! Yup, that's why I'm writing a fanfiction. I only own my OC: Kuro Tsunami.**

I looked around the tricked out school. Creepy, not so comforting for a school. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know this sort of stuff is supposed to be a vampire's dream. Maybe I'm a vampire failure. That's a laugh, I'm the only female Dark Lord so I'm far from a failure.

According to the brochure Shuzen gave me, the school was through this forest. I can't believe they made me go to this pathetic school. I'm 18, completely able to take care of myself. I ran my hand through my, now, jet black, knee length hair. The forest was a waste of time, there was already a barrier, were they expecting an attack or something.

I heard some people talking and they sounded like they were headed my way. I turned and waited for the strangers. I spotted a big breasted girl with blue hair, a pupil-less girl with a lollipop and purple hair, a little girl with a witch's outfit and black hair, and a pink haired girl. I arched a brow and gave a crooked smile. They all waved and smiled except the little witch.

The group of girls approached me and introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Kurono Kurumu," said the blue haired girl.

"Shirayuki Mizore," said the strange eyed lollipop girl.

"I'm Akashiya Moka. Nice to meet you," said the pink haired girl.

They stood around me and I noticed they were shorter than me. They were as tall as my nose. I noticed the little witch stood behind Akashiya as if she feared me. Good, I liked it when someone knew their place below me. I sniffed lightly to find out what monster they were.

Shirayuki had a clean, cold smell – snow maiden. Kurono had a lustrous smell with something naughty – succubus. The little witch had a dull, jokester smell – definite witch. It was Akashiya that surprised me, she smelled like power and lightning – the smell of vampires. I looked at the cross necklace she had on. Must be sealed. The little witch whispered something to herself and fisted her hands.

"You're Kuro Tsunami – Dark Lord and vampire!" the witch exclaimed.

"Uh, excuse her. She's a little…" Kurono said trying to explain.

"No, problem. I'm Kuro Tsunami, vampire Dark Lord," I said.

They inhaled sharply shook their heads.

"You don't believe either of us! Watch, I bet she knows what monsters we are!" shouted the little girl.

"Yukari, don't be so rude!" said Shirayuki.

I chuckled and turned my back on them. "Kurono, succubus, Shirayuki, snow maiden, 'Yukari', witch, and Akashiya…vampire. More specifically; sealed."

I listened to them mumble amongst themselves and headed for my homeroom. My schedule said I was in the senior class: History, Math, Science, Humanology (waste of time), Reading, Lunch Break, Writing, Study Hall and then P.E. This should be rich; I can't wait for the day to start. Today I will smoke everyone and show my level above them instead of hiding or blending in like other vampires.

After I entered the class I sat in the back next to the window. I leaned back and closed my eyes. I felt someone hovering over me so I reluctantly opened my eyes. I saw Akashiya looking down at me.

"Is there something you want, Akashiya?" I asked."Call me Moka. Are you really a Dark lord?"

I nodded and saw the teacher coming. Moka took her seat beside me. I sat up straight and saw the teacher had a funny hair do; I took a whiff, cat demon. I pulled my blouse and blazer's collar up.

"Hello class, my name is Shizuka Nekonome. As you all know this is an academy for monsters. The main rule is to keep your monster identity a secret unless for an emergency," declared the teacher.

I cracked my knuckles out of boredom and ran my hand through my hair. The teacher looked at me and her eyes widened. I smiled and arched a brow for effect. Her eyes returned to normal size and she started roll call.

"Akashiya Moka?"

"Here," answered Moka.

I waited patiently until she came to my name. In the meantime I looked out the window. I saw some guys outside; probably ditching, trying to act cool.

"Um, Kuro Tsunami?" asked the teacher.

I turned my head and said, "Present."

People turned their heads, some snickered, gasped, scowled and other emotions played onto their faces.

A dude with a piercing in his lip said, "Are you some sorta poser or something? Do ya have an obsession with the Dark Lord or something?"

I narrowed my eyes and said, "I don't obsess over anything. I am who I am, so don't interrogate me, moron."

I yawned the others stared. They bored me so I ignored them. They needed to get over their shock. Nekonome-sensei went on with roll call trying to brush off what just happened. I highly doubt they'd brush me off so easily.

After some details and pointers she explained we had the rest of the day off. I walked to the top of the roof taking my sweet old time. I leaned over the balcony and the wind started to pick up. My hair blew lightly in the wind and I smelled something that I shouldn't smell so early.

Blood.

I raced off and followed the delectable smell. I ended up in the forest and found some lizard demons fighting Shirayuki. By what I saw she could easily fight a few of them off but she was brutally outnumbered. I stepped in between her and the lizards casually.

"Kuro, I don't know what to say," said an exasperated Shirayuki.

"No need to say anything. It's my job – and call me Tsunami," I answered.

"Don't butt in where you don't belong! This doesn't involve you!" snarled out what seemed to be the leader.

I shrugged and waited for their next move. They moved towards with claws extended. Bad move. I grinned and unleashed my true identity. My aura increased, I saw my hair change to silver and I cracked my knuckles for show. The lizard pack stopped in their tracks and Shirayuki gasped. I ran and kicked each one of them far away except the leader. He held his hands up in a desperate attempt to defend himself.

"Who am I?" I asked.

"D-Dark Lord K-Kuro!" he shouted.

"Correct," I said and went in for an uppercut. The punched landed and he went flying into the trees.

"You're really the Dark Lord, huh," Shirayuki asked.

"Got that right, Shirayuki."

She held out her hand and said, "Mizore."

I took her hand and said, "Mizore."

We walked – no she led me – to a cliff. She stayed near the trees while I stood near the edge. I smelled her sadness roll off her in waves.

I turned towards her and asked, "What's up, and don't try to deny it, I can smell it."

She smiled and said, "It's just that it's our senior year and Tsukune hasn't decided which one of he likes the most."

I sat down next to her and said, "If he loved you there wouldn't be an option. Love is love and if you truly love someone the next course of action is already set. Catch my drift?"

Mizore looked down at me and said, "Yeah. And you know what; I will find someone else – no matter what."

I smiled at her and nodded. I may have just helped her or done something really bad. I looked out and gazed at the sky. Mizore sat down next to me and put her hands behind her head. I smelled a fire, no not a fire, more like a wildfire to the second power. Mizore looked at me like she understood, too.

"On my back," I ordered. She nodded and did as I said.

When I held her legs securely I took off. When we got to the school grounds I saw the other two Dark Lords trying to put it out. I was right, this was no simple fire - someone started it. Or a group of people, this was too big to be done by one idiotic person. Shit. I took Mizore off my back and noticed her friends headed towards us. And some guy that smelled like a human. Must be Tsukune.

"Ah, Kuro, we need to help!" Moka said frantically.

"I suppose so, give me a moment," I replied. I unleashed my true self and ran for Shuzen.

"Kuro, I thought you'd come. Here's your cloak, you forgot it," Shuzen said.

I grabbed my cloak and smiled. "I have some help, we'll get on it now," I said.

He nodded and ran to the Exorcist. I ran back to Mizore's group and devised a plan in my head.

"What can we do?" the boy asked.

"Okay, Kurono; fly over the fire with the witch and try to kill the fire with whatever comes to mind. But don't fly too close; we don't need to feed the flame. Mizore; I need you to start somewhere and try to freeze off the flames. Tsukune; do whatever you can – but don't do anything stupid," I answered.

Moka walked up to me and asked, "What can I do?" I smiled and yanked off the rosary with all my strength.

Tsukune's eyes widened and he said, "It came off."

I huffed and said "Of course it did – I help Shuzen make all his rosaries."

I watched Moka transform and stretched my muscles in anticipation. When she looked at me she arched a brow.

"Dark Lord Kuro. And how am I going to help?" Moka asked.

"You're with me," I answered. I gestured for her to follow me.

I pulled on the cloak on and brought the collar up like it was supposed to. The collar reached to my chin and it was sleeveless with holes for my arms. The ankle length cloak floated around me in the breeze.

I brought her to the edge of the fire with Shuzen. "Okay, it's pretty simple. But this will hurt later on. What we need to do is engulf the flame with our auras. The power of the auras will engulf the flame and basically strangle it," I said.

Moka nodded once and copied me. I pushed my arms out and tried to push my aura to the flame. It hurt and I gritted my teeth. My fangs pushed against my other teeth and that hurt like hell. I ignored the pain and tried to release my aura and keep it sustained. Moka fell to her knees but was still trying to engulf the fire. The flame was starting to die down. I hoped the others were doing okay. Out of the corner I saw Shuzen fall to the ground. He couldn't hold any longer, he had been doing this longer than we had. I would fall next.

Moka collapsed; she fainted from the excess strain with her aura gone. I felt my own strength leave me. In one last attempt I shoved my entire aura to the wildfire and it died off. I fell to my knees and took giant breaths. I walked over to Moka and picked her up. With her in my left arm I walked over to Shuzen and picked the old fart up. I saw a little tent with the word "Infirmary" on a white board in red. I laid them down on separate cots.

I leaned against a tree and fingered the gold chain that closed my cloak. I was going to miss school tomorrow. Mizore and her friends came towards me and stood around me.

"Did you stop the last of the fire?" asked Kurono.

I nodded and fainted. I came to a little later and I saw the whole school body in front of me. I saw Mizore on my right and Kurono on my left.

"Dark Lord Kuro!" shouted Mizore and Kurono in unison while yanking my arms up.

Everyone cheered and shouted making me go dizzy. They put my arms down and I fell to my knees again. Shuzen and Moka were up and walked over to me.

"It seems that this fire was made by a group of people – no, organization. Fairy Tale; they destroyed most of the land in the west, north and east," Shuzen informed.

"But those are the most populated areas!" Kurono shouted.

"We all live in those areas. Heck, most of the student body lives there!" Yukari cried. I never did learn her last name.

I stood up and put my hands on my hips.

"We aren't without loss, either. My father's castle is burnt up, too," Moka retorted.

"Well, I live in the south. Actually, I had my castle there because it was so open," I said. "You're welcome to stay there for as long as you need."

The others gasped and I messed around with my cloak. I saw no reason to stay at the school. There was no school left for anything. I walked away to the bus station and waited for the bus to my castle. I was the only one who rode that bus. Mizore and the others followed me. I guess that meant they took me up on my offer.

"I think we'd like for you to call us like friends. Yukari," said the little witch.

"Tsunami," I replied.

"I agree," said the succubus.

"I know all your names: Mizore, Moka, Yukari, Kurumu… well, I don't know the human's name," I replied.

They laughed uneasily and Kurumu said, "Human, what're you talking about?"

I handed Moka he rosary and said, "Don't try to fool me. I'm a vampire and a Dark Lord." I faced the boy, "Tsukune, isn't it?"

He nodded and crossed his arms. The bus came and I jumped I jumped in. I refused to go to my human disguise; well at my castle there was no need for it.

The ride to my home was a silent one. Not that I minded, I liked the silence. I was the first one of the bus and I decided to set some ground rules.

I waited for them to get off. They lined up so I started. "First off: I don't like human disguises. This is the monster world so there's no need. Moka I have something for the rosary. I throw parties when I feel like it so…there."

Kurumu and Mizore smiled and shifted. Mizore's hands turned into ice claws and her hair was now ice, too. Kurumu had wings now. I turned and headed for my castle. Once we got inside I set my cloak on the coat rack. The others marveled at my home and I smiled ever so slightly.

**If you like then please review. If not then go read something else.**

**Tsunami: I hate you.**

**Me: Why? I created your ungrateful ass!**

**V. Moka: You're fault, Ashley.**

**Me: If she hates me then I hate you all.**

**Yukari: But I haven't done anything!**

**Me: Just go to the next chapter.**


	2. Party Poopers

Mori no Vampire

**Disclaimer: Because of my good for nothing lawyers I don't own Rosario+Vampire. The only thing I own is Kuro Tsunami and my other OCs.**

**Tsunami: You don't own me.**

**Me: Yes I do watch. *Tsunami dances around randomly***

**Tsunami: Hey! Stop it!**

**Moka (vampire): I like her under control. *Lust in eyes***

**Me & Tsunami: O.o **

**Me: I did not do that. *Tsunami slaps me upside my head.***

**Me: TT**

Everyone looked around and I let them wander. The servants could help them if they got lost. I went to my room and laid down on my giant ten person bed. I loved my room.

The bathroom was humongous and the tub fit, like, seven people comfortably. My closet was basically another room for clothes. There was a balcony out my window and it looked out to the fields. The bed had a canopy and it was all black. Black is my favorite color. **(A/N: Her last name means black.)**

The only reason I got off my bed is to get the opposite charm. The opposite charm negates the effects of any magical item while letting me do whatever I want. Like neutralizing the rosary, but locking up the sealed Moka didn't seem fair. So there will be both of them when I use this charm.

I heard a knock on my door so I sniffed. It was Moka, speak of the devil.

"Come in," I called out.

"Um, you said you had something for the rosary?" Moka asked.

"Yeah, just give me a sec." I rummaged through my drawer with all kinds of magical items.

Bingo, I found the small blue, diamond shaped charm. Now all I needed was a necklace or something. I walked over to my jewelry box and looked for a white gold chain necklace. I found a simple long chain and I slipped the charm on. When I was done I turned to Moka and put the necklace over her head.

I put my hands in front of me like I was praying; then I pushed my hands apart. Moka shined for a minute then I saw two Mokas in front of me. It worked to perfection. The Mokas waved to each other as if testing it.

"Well how are we supposed to know who's talking about who?" asked vampire Moka.

I scrunched up my brows, she had a point.

"I'll be Nana!" exclaimed Pinkie. **(Another A/N: Nana Mizuki plays Moka, but I don't know which one, and I couldn't see anyone calling v. Moka 'Nana'.)**

I shrugged and said, "Fine by me. It gets dark here rather quickly, by the by. So we're not going out tonight 'cuz I don't have much energy and I don't need you guys getting' lost."

"Where do we sleep?" asked…Nana.

I cocked a brow and said, "Just choose any room. And no one is going to have hook ups in MY home! The only one who gets a person in their room is me."

Moka crossed her arms and said, "Well that isn't very fair. And what if we do?"

"I'll know. And Moka, you may have been the hotshot at the school but this is my domain. Hell, the school could've been mine, too. Anyways, don't go against me. You won't like the outcome," I said making myself clear.

Moka narrowed her eyes and walked out my door. Nana just looked at me with curiosity. She giggled to herself and ran out of the room. Crap, the others didn't know about the new rule. I walked out of my room reluctantly and found everyone in the living room. I sighed and stood in front of them.

"Okay new rule. No one hooks up but me. It's my house. If I find out that someone had a person in their room doing…whatever – you know what I mean, I will kick your ass and throw you out," I said bored.

Tsukune looked like he was going to try to run away from me. How stupid was this human? Why was he scared?

"What's with you? You act like I'm about to kill you," I said trying to get answers.

He gulped audibly and said, "Well, the Mokas split and now there's another vampire. I kinda want my blood."

"Moron. I am a Dark Lord. I can do things that other vampires can't. I smell your blood but I have no need for it. Everyone knows that in order to be a Dark Lord you must overcome silly trials that make, well, that monster."

Everyone but him laughed. That is why humans shouldn't mingle in the monster world. I rolled my eyes and headed for my cozy room once more. I went in my closet to find my favorite pajamas.

I found my black silk pants and matching shirt. I slipped my bra off and threw it in a hamper after I changed. I flipped the light switch off and, literally, jumped in bed. I snuggled up with my fluffy blanket and closed my eyes. Sleep was on my side and took me quickly.

I woke up and I felt warm. Something surrounded me, it was cuddly and comfy. I opened my eyes and found every-damn-girl in my bed! I jumped out of bed and ran for the balcony. The rest were asleep and I sighed. Just what did I sign up for?

I leaned against the cool marble rail and looked out at the sky again. I need something to psych me up. Like a coffee for the soul. Man, I'm losing it.

I saw a car coming. I peered and saw that they were my buddies. Trinity, a fire monster, Celmira a shape shifter and Nathrain a shadow monster; I had a colorful friends list.

What did they want this early?

They got out of the car and waved at me. I smiled and waved back. I walked in my room and took some clothes quietly. I grabbed a strapless black tube top, my favorite dark blue jeans, underclothes, random socks and my black high top DCs. After I made sure I had all my clothes, I went down the hall to the guest bathroom to change. I changed as fast as I could and ran to the front door. I grabbed my cloak and slid it on.

They knocked nonstop and I opened the doors before they could wake the others up. "Would you stop with the noise? I have guests," I said

Trinity flipped her blond, butt length hair and said, "But if I was quiet I wouldn't be Trinity." Trinity was probably my best friend. She had blue eyes and she was as tall as I was.

"And you wouldn't be a bitch if you weren't Trinity," Celmira said. Celmira was short. She reached my shoulder. Her hair was brown and red that reached to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a very dark brown; almost black.

"But ya love me," Trinity countered.

"As much as a fat kid loves cakes, now who're the guests?" Nathrain asked. Jerrod was a whole head taller than I was. He had slightly curly brown hair and hazel eyes.

They all looked like humans but they had fangs and pointed ears.

"Some…friends, I guess. Y'know the fire? Well, it seems their houses got toasted, too."

"Well that sucks. Now let us in," Trinity said.

I rolled my eyes and moved out of the way. They headed for the black couch and sat down. I sat in the loveseat and eyed them with curiosity.

Trinity smiled and said, "We heard you were coming so we took the liberty to throw a crazy ass party for you. Your welcome."

I chuckled and leaned back into the chair. There was a commotion upstairs but I chose to ignore it. They were big kids, they can take care of themselves. Tsukune came down and arched a brow.

I stood up and introduced them,"Tsukune, these are my friends: Trinity, Celmira and Nathrain."

They smiled at each other and Tsukune said, "Nice meeting you. I'll be in the kitchen."

After Tsukune was out of earshot Trinity asked, "Why the hell is there a human here?!"

"That's what I'd like to know," Nathrain added.

I arched a brow and said, "He was at the school and he came. I offered for him and his friends to come so be nice."

"I'm sure we'll be fine. But Trin will never be nice," Celmira said while sticking her tongue out at Trinity.

"Sorry, but it's who I am."

I turned and headed for the kitchen. I might as well make breakfast; but something easy. Tsukune was looking around the pantry and running his hand through his hair in confusion.

"I'll make breakfast, sit, Tsukune."

He nodded and sat at one of the barstools. I went to the fridge and grabbed a carton of eggs, butter and some orange juice. Typical breakfast choices. After I set the food on the counter I reached for a pan and loaf of bread. The others came down the stairs and I was surprised to see them ready.

They sat around the island and watched me.

"Thrai, are you guys hungry?" I called out.

"We ate before we came, at your favorite place, Tsu," he answered.

They ate at J&B café. Not cool, they didn't bother to invite me. Nathrain didn't have to tell me.

"Who's that?" Yukari asked.

I turned the stove on and turned to her. "Some friends of mine."

I grabbed some white glass plates and set them in front of everyone. When the pan was hot enough, I spread some butter on it. I put bread in the toaster and cracked some eggs. Everyone was going to have sunny side up eggs.

The toast popped out and I placed them on a bigger plate for everyone. I put more bread in and flipped the eggs.

After I repeated this process a few more times everyone had food on their plate.

**To The Party Cuz I'm Too Damn Lazy To Write What's In Between**

Thrai's cousin was acting as our DJ and he rocked at his job. The music was kicking and it was well past midnight. I had managed to dance with my friends, Moka and her friends and other who came. I was a responsible bitch (if not scared of puke) and didn't allow alcohol. Sue me.

I figured I'd go regulate the off limits forest while everyone partied.

I walked out and searched the secluded forest. Sure, my castle had a surrounding forest but this bit of forest was in its own circle. This forest was the reason I did a lot of things. Why I decided to live in this particular spot and accept Shuzen's offer.

**(What the hell; let's go for it!)**

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_"Mommy, let's picnic here," my little brother, Charles, said while pulling on my older sister's hair._

My family was perfect in every way. Loving, high in the world and fun. My sister, Jade, used to show me a little bit of weaponry. My father taught me the basics of hand to hand combat. Not much; but enough. My mother was the epitome of beauty in my eyes. All my classmates envied me. My little brother was always so full of energy and curios. We all had cobalt eyes, long hair to some degree and it was jet black. We always stayed in our human forms.

My father let his grow to the middle of his back, my mother to her waist, my sister to her knees, my brother to his shoulder and my hair to my butt. I vowed I was going to make my hair longer than Jade's.

_"Charlie, that hurts," my sister said._

_Charles let go immediately and apologized. My mother stood under the shade of a tree while my father set up the picnic. I wandered a little ways away and picked lilies. They were my mother's favorite. _

_We ate to our bellies fill and played with the Frisbee. I watched Jade flick it towards my brother and Charlie caught it successfully. Charles smiled and flung it awkwardly to my father. My mother intercepted it and sent it my way. I saw crimson eyes in the trees and ignored the Frisbee. It hit me in the head. _

_"Daddy! Look!" I shouted pointing to the trees._

_My father spun around and went into a fighting stance. My mother picked up Charlie and dragged me along. The trees shook violently and a roar emerged. Jade snarled and ran for our father_.

I never understood her logic that day.

_"Jade!" my mother shouted. "Tsunami, keep hold of your brother!" I nodded and grabbed Charles._

_"Let me go, Tsunami!" Charles said tugging at my hands. I couldn't answer him and grabbed him tighter He was only a year older than me so capable of being stronger than me. _

_He had a lot more practice with our father. _

_Charles broke free and rushed to the others. By now there was a whole bunch of monsters. Everyone was in their true form except me. I was frozen. I saw something come from a hill. More creatures. They were about to be ambushed._

_"NO!!" I shouted with all I could. It was too late._

_The oncoming monsters jumped up and entered the fray. I heard a sickening _crack _closed my eyes. I knew that sound all too well. _

_When we drank from humans occasionally we always snapped their necks. Now it was being used against them. _

_"STAY BEHIND ME!" A strong male voice shouted. I opened my eyes and saw a silver haired, crimson eyed man with a cloak. _

_The vampire wasted no time and destroyed each creature with a blow to their backs. His sleeveless cloak flew behind him the whole time._

_The man walked towards me and I cringed. "Now, now, no need to be afraid. I have little girls myself. One of them just moved actually." He wiped my cheek._

_I noticed that I had been crying. A river no less._

_He took off his cloak and said, "Here, for you. My name is Shuzen Tai."_

_I knew that name. He was a Dark Lord. _

_He must have seen the reaction on my face. "Yeah, that Shuzen. Why don't you come live with me for a while?"_

_I nodded slowly. He smiled. By the way his face was built I could tell this vampire didn't smile a lot. I glanced at my flowers and back at the man._

_"We better get going. I promise to train you, little one."_

_"My name is Kuro Tsunami," I said boldly._

_Shuzen chuckled and picked me up._

_~~~End Flashback~~~_

_**(Damn that was long.)**_

There was some life in this forest. Shuzen had taught me that they were…regressed vampires. I wiped away a stray tear and sat in the grass facing the trees. The wind picked up and my cloak flew in the wind. Shuzen's cloak.

Let's end here. *Gets pelted with bananas* Alright, I get your point, Kurumu! And now we're even! *Growling in the background causing me to chuckle nervously* On with the story! Before I die by bananas.

_With the girls_

Nana and the others huddled around each other in Tsunami's room.The full velvet moon** (Ha…ha…ha.)** was up in the sky clear through the window.

"No, I met her first!" Mizore declared.

"We met her at the same time! Desu~" Yukari argued. **(She is **_**so**_** not gonna get anything. That's just creepy.)**

"Well I can beat you all," Moka said.

"And that just isn't fair,' cried Kurumu (not literally though).

"It so is! Not our fault we were born as vampires," Nana said.

"Then it's decided isn't it?" Mizore said.

"What?" asked Moka.

Mizore huffed and said, "We all have to mate her." **(And this is where a semi-peverted beta would come in handy. I'm not good with this .)**

Their faces paled for a second and then they blushed. All except for Yukari. She was in her scary horny world.

"It makes sense," Nana said.

Moka _um hmm_ed and the rest nodded.

_Back with Tsunami_

I smelled Tsukune walk up but I chose to ignore him. He stood about seven feet away from me and just stayed there. I stood and faced him after a few minutes. We looked at each other and I crossed my arms.

"Is there a reason you're here, Tsukune?" I asked.

"I'd like my friends back," he stated.

I smirked and arched a brow, "I don't see your logic. One: They can decide for themselves, two: I haven't taken them from you in any way and three: All I've done is talk to them."

It was Tsukune's turn to arch a brow. "Then I'll fight you, Kuro." His aura increased and his features became like a vampires. Ghoul.

**Hm, reviews would be nice. Seriuosly, if I don't get reviews then I don't get inspiration. If you want the story to be kept then you know what to do. It means lots to any writer.**

Your freaking awesome girl, Ashley.


	3. So It Begins Lemon Warning

**Mori no Vampire**

**Me: Here we are with another chapter!**

**Tsunami: You keep taking forever with my story.**

**Mizore: Yup, you could update quicker.**

**Me: My bad, I thought I was the author. I can update when I feel like it.**

**Tsunami: I hate you.**

**Me: Fuck you, Tsunami. I will write something embarrassing about you, my story after all.**

**Mizore: I declare mutiny!**

**Me: This is crazy.**

**On with the fanfic before I die.  
**

**Disclaimer: Yay, Ikeda Akihisa gave me Rosario + Vampire last night! …Then I woke up T-T (I was dreaming for those of you who don't understand.)**

"Tsukune, do you really want to do this?" I asked.

The ghoul before me nodded and cracked his knuckles. His killer intent was impressive. But nowhere near mine. The wind changed direction and I smelled the vampires of the forest. I smelled something else; it was Trinity. Damn her timing.

"Tsukune, you can fight me, but right now really isn't the best time. And this isn't exactly a great place to fight."

Trinity was still further away but now really wasn't the time. Trinity was…a little violent… She loved to fight and she was hard to contain.

Tsukune grunted and charged for me. I couldn't sidestep; if I did he might run in the forest. So I braced my self and grabbed his fist. "I said now wasn't the time! I am trying to save your ass!" I snarled.

Trinity was now in my line of sight. Damn it all! I kicked Tsukune but not with enough power to hurt him. I growled at Trin but Tsukune thought I growled at him. He ran back at me with a fist pulled back. I bent down and got a hold of his neck with my legs. I saw a fire start on the grass. Trin had started. Her lips curved into a wicked smile. Her killer intent flooded out also.

"Trinity! Now so isn't the time!" I shouted. Tsukune took that chance and freed himself from my chokehold.

I knew Trinity wouldn't fight me. She would go after Tsukune. My friend charged for Tsukune leaving flames behind her; burning more grass. On instinct I stood in front of Tsukune and pinned Trin as she came towards us. She struggled against my hold and Tsukune was standing still. Trinity burned my arms effectively and I released her. In an instant she was facing Tsukune doing a roundhouse. Tsukune dodged most of the hit but it landed across his arm. The scent of blood filled the air! Today was not my day.

I know longer focused on anyone. My attention went to the forest of vampires. Mori no vampire. **(Well that was anticlimactic – but hey, it works.) **The trees rustled but I wasn't sure if that was because of the wind. I scanned the trees and looked for those red eyes. I found them, light coming to my fear.

"GUYS! GO!" I shouted. Tsukune and Trinity paused and looked at me.

"GET THE HELL AWAY!" They fled to the castle and left me to my duty.

This wasn't the first time I battled these regressed monsters. And I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be the last time. I stood my ground and waited patiently. One emerged. I ran and gave him a roundhouse to the head, snapping his neck. Another male came out accompanied by a female. Not wasting any time, I kicked at their throats and heard a satisfying _snap_. I successfully drew blood. When these monsters smelled someone else's blood it was okay, but if it was their own blood they freaked.

I hauled their bodies into the forest and ran out. I waited for some more. Another female came out. This one seemed…smarter than the others. I tensed and narrowed my eyes. The vampire chuckled. That has never happened. All these creatures were bloodthirsty; no less and more. I ran for her and attempted an uppercut but the bitch dodged. They weren't supposed to be intelligent either. I felt a sharp pain on my arm; the bitch kicked me. Another first; this day hated me.

"So Kuro, how does it feel? Being hurt," said the creature.

I was shocked. She actually talked. She was supposed to be REGRESSED! And the fact that she knew my name was a little nerve wracking. And her double question confused me. Did she mean the blow or the incident that took my family so many years ago?

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied.

"You know what I mean. Your family's death was your entire fault," she taunted.

This had to be a ploy of some sort. To be sure I took a quick sniff. No, she was the only one here. Maybe she was trying to get me to lower my guard.

"My fault? I did nothing, you pathetic monsters took their life!" I spat.

She smiled fiendishly and crossed her arms. "Really, is that so," she mocked. "If that's what you think then I should leave."

I cocked a brow and asked, "What do you want."

"I have my reasons. Come and see some time."

I was now confused beyond reason. This woman had to be trying to fool me. And her advantage was that she was older than I was. She seemed to be in her twenties, but being a vampire, she could be a lot older than that.

"Kyanderu Ayame," and with that she left.

I waited once more and I had to be there for a good forty five minutes. It was maybe three o' clock. I walked towards my castle and saw that the lights were turned down and my driveway was empty. Nathrain and Celmira took care of everything. They were dependable like that. I entered my living room and found Mizore, Moka, Nana, Kurumu, and Tsukune glaring at me. Wasn't my day absolutely perfect?

"Not in the mood for parenting. If you'll excuse me I'm gonna go to bed," I said. Though I failed to mention that I didn't plan on sleeping in _my _room.

I walked off in the direction and I heard a rustle. I turned curiously and saw Tsukune throw a cup of water on me. Electricity crackled around me and my powers drained bit by bit. Water didn't hurt me as much as, let's say Moka, but it was still very effective. Using my reserves of energy I ran up into a guest room and fell on the bed. I threw off my clothes and grabbed some clothes in the guest closet. Since I never turned the lights on I just plopped on the bed and slept.

When I woke up I had a plan. The way my luck goes that wouldn't happen. I snuck into my room and surprise, surprise; the girls were on my bed. I rolled my eyes and grabbed some clothes. I changed in my bathroom and leaped out the window. I had no time to waste. I ran for the forest again.

After I reached the edge of the forest I paused. This was probably a trap. Should I go get help just in case? ...No, I won't bring anyone into this. After a deep breath I strode in the trees. I looked around and put my guard up. Even though it was light out, it was still dark here. There was a fire and people camped around it. No! These were not people! They were monsters, and they wouldn't bring my guard down. I waited by a tree and observed.

They just sat there and…talked! Confusion took over. I never once heard them make _any _sound. Not even when I fought them, this made no sense at all. They seemed to speak in their own language, so I couldn't understand anything. I never put my cloak on this morning and now I felt wide open. What to do now? Maybe I never should have come…

"There you are," a voice said.

I spun around and faced the woman from yesterday. I stayed in my stance and listened for anything, really.

She put her hands up and said, "Relax, I'm not gonna fight you."

I stood up straight but I was still tense. "My family."

She ran a hand through her silver shoulder length hair. "You'll have to forgive me but that was a ploy. I needed to bring you here."

I cocked a brow and asked, "What for. And I still don't know you."

The woman sighed and answered, "I did tell you. My name is Kyanderu Ayame. And I need to speak with you. Privately." She – Kyanderu – walked away and I followed.

I noticed that there were tree houses. Not in the leaves but off the ground. They connected to each other like there were halls. I followed her into a house and waited by the door as she entered. Kyanderu sat in a chair and lit a candle. The room was filled with candles. The vampire motioned for me to sit and I did. I couldn't afford to start something.

"Start talking, Kyanderu," I ordered.

"Pushy aren't we?" Her face grew serious when she looked at mine. "Okay,but call me Ayame. See here in the forest isn't all great for us. We need to leave but peacefully."

Now I understood what she was talking about. The other Dark Lords had this place on records: These creatures were considered deadly. If anyone saw them – or a Dark Lord saw them they were toast. Probably literally, too. I took my time answering her and smirked. This was a chance for revenge.

"Now why should I help you? You people are threats."

It was her turn to smirk. "Because there are two sides to this forest."

Saying I was dumbfounded was a complete understatement. No, saying it was an understatement was an understatement.

"Care to elaborate. Or shall I leave?" I said trying to gain leverage.

Her eyes widened and she said, "Listen, I'm telling the truth! This is the west side of the forest. You noticed how we are more developed. Well the easterners aren't. We weren't responsible for the tragedy that took your family!"

Her explanation seemed to shed some light on things. But I have seen the strongest of monsters fall because of trying to help. And I didn't want to succumb to the same fate.

"I'll need -" a crash stopped my sentence midway. We ran out together.

A fact that bothered me. We were not alike.

Or I sorely hope we weren't.

What I saw didn't help my brain any. Nana and the others were in fighting stances. Tsukune was nowhere to be found. Was I ever going to get my way?!

Beside me Ayame growled. I grabbed her arm quickly.

"They're friends, Ayame! Stupid friends, but still friends."

Ayame stayed tense and her reactions were like mine.

"What do you guys want!?" I snarled.

"Well we came to save your ass!" Kurumu shouted.

"And what made you think I needed saving?!" I retorted.

They, including Moka, fumed. It was a hilarious sight. If this were a different situation I'd be rolling on the floor laughing my lungs out. But I was still pissed they endangered themselves like that.

"I'm a Dark Lord goddamnit! This forest is too dangerous for you to stumble around in here!"

Yukari pouted and said, "We were just trying to save you to pr –" Kurumu clapped her hand over Yukari's quickly.

I arched a brow and mentally shrugged. I was about to say something when Moka walked up to me.

"She'll be back later," and shoved something on my mouth. It was a funny smelling cloth and my vision blurred.

Then whatever that was knocked me out.

I'm pretty sure I was still under but I felt a sharp pain around my neck. Followed by a burn. I never woke after that. Just seemingly endless black.

_Few Hours Later_

**(This is where things start to get good. But now I have to hide from Tsunami. )**

When I finally did wake it was dark. ??? Wait, I was lying in my bed. Wait, no, I was _tied_ to my fucking bed. Wait, yokai-draining chains held my arms and feet loosely. I was still able to move a bit.

I was instantly enraged. Those damn guests of mine tied me up.

Wait! I stared at my vanity mirror in disbelief. Fuck … those … bastards … to … high … hell!!

I didn't know how to feel: shocked, furious, flattered (like hell I'd be flattered), or something else. A tear ran down a cheek and I wiped it off.

There was more than one bite mark on my neck. Four to be exact. Once I got out of here I was kicking ass.

"GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!!" I snarled.

Nana and the others – no, Yukari and Tsukune weren't here – ran into my room.

They looked a little scared yet ecstatic overall.

"I know what's on my neck. Now why!? How dare you?!"

"Easy, we just bit," Moka answered.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yes I know _how_ but _why_?!"

"Because 1, you're a Dark Lord, 2, you're nice and…" Kurumu said.

"And you're sexy," Mizore said bluntly. I felt my cheeks burn, I was definitely blushing.

My hospitality might just be the end of me. Or I need to move _far_ away.

Mizore snapped me out of my thoughts. She laid on me and played with my hair. My eyes widened and I tried to wiggle free. She just laid there.

"Chill, Tsunami," she said. And I cooled; she brought the temperature down.

"Just let me go."

Nana sighed and unlocked the chains. I sat up and lifted Mizore off me.

I glanced at them and walked out. I slid down the stair rail and went to the kitchen for some blood tablets. I popped them in my mouth and looked at my reflection in the window. Those…mating marks…were pronounced against my pale skin. I was about to go out to the field when a pair of wings wrapped around me. Kurumu.

"Where are you going, honey?" she asked.

I didn't have the will to put up with her. "Out."

Her tail slid around my leg and I gulped. Next her arms slid lower around my waist. "I know that,"

"The fields," I said quickly. I really wanted to get out of the house.

"Not before this." She spun me around by the shoulders and looked at me expectantly. I arched a brow.

Kurumu crashed her lips against mine and pressed herself to me. A bite tingled and I figured it was hers.

She ran her tongue across my bottom lip asking for access. On impulse I parted my lips. Her tongue ran over mine and then she released me. She rested her head on my chest and her wings let go of me.

"Go," she said.

I separated myself from her and went for the fields. When I reached my destination I sat in the grass. The twilight sky helped clear my head.

Maybe they weren't so bad. At least Yukari didn't have a hand in this. I shuddered at the thought. I dozed off and dreamed of nothing.

I woke up once again in my bed. This time Nana and Moka were on either side. I sat up only to have Moka lay me back down.

"We're thirsty," Nana said.

Without a chance to argue they bit into my neck. I cried out and closed my eyes. That hurt like a mother fucker. They let me go and I curled into a ball.

"Nuh uh, we're going to have our way with you," Moka said.

I closed my eyes and hid my face into my pillow. I hate the universe. It never took my side. I felt someone try to pull me up but I refused.

"No," I said childishly.

"Yes you will," Moka growled.

I faced her tiniest bit. "I said no."

"Who are you to defy me," Moka growled

Did she seriously just ask me that? At a different time I would have laughed but she was dead serious.

"I think I'm a Dark Lord," I argued.

**Okay Lemon Alert **

Moka narrowed her eyes and snapped her fingers. I cocked a brow and waited. Moka smirked. I was about to argue again when a finger went into my most sensitive spot.

I gasped and flinched immediately. It was Nana.

"What the f –"

Moka cut off my rant by putting her lips to mine. Nana added another finger and I think my brain busted. Moka didn't ask for entrance, she just pushed her tongue in my mouth. Her tongue memorized my mouth and massaged my own tongue. Nana and her worked together to take off my clothes and straddle me. Nana on my one of my legs and Moka right under my breasts.

Moka rubbed my breasts and kissed along my throat. Nana was busy fingering me and riding me. Ho-ly shit!

I decided that I was going to take all I could from the situation. Even though I had never done this before.

I grabbed Moka and kissed her. My tongue pushed through her lips and we fought for dominance. Nana stuck her tongue in me and bit my clit. I moaned and arched into them.

"That's our girl," Moka said.

I couldn't take much more, I was reaching my climax. Moka and her other self switched places. Moka didn't waste a second; she just stuck three fingers in me and pumped furiously. Nana licked one of my breasts and fondled the other one. I kissed her forehead and smiled at her. She smiled back and kissed me.

It wasn't demanding like Moka's but just as passionate. Her tongue massaged my own and she ran her hands across my back. I pulled away from her when the most excruciating pains I ever felt ripped through my sex.

Moka bit my pussy. Moka looked up and smiled innocently at me. I didn't get a chance to react because Nana bit my neck again.

That didn't get a reaction either. Moka pumped even deeper. I moaned loudly and came. Both of the vampires smiled and Nana retreated to my pussy. They licked up my cum and I just stayed still breathing heavily. I was enjoying my high.

**End Lemon (Sorry it was short.)**

We laid together – still naked – but we didn't do anything. They ran their hands over my body and I held them.

I got over my shock. But I was dealing okay with all my girls. We fell asleep quickly.

I dreamt of my family that night.

It was torture. I was in a memory of when we were going to a play – Jade's choice because she graduated. She chose _Wicked_; a human play, and of course we went to the human world.

The play was…_debonaire_ as my mother said. But Charles said it was just lame. He only cared about his swords. My father said nothing. Jade was ecstatic though.

The torture was how I felt through the whole thing and the next memory.

I felt as if it was my fault they died. I didn't help and I didn't try to get help. I failed at protecting my family. I was a failure as a vampire. The happiness in those memories would never be restored. I ended their lives and they couldn't be part of the world anymore. I would trade places with them in a heartbeat. They didn't deserve to be taken so early.

The next memory was of when Shuzen took me to my only living relative. Mojite Kunashi, my mom's sister.

She was horrid, even my mom feared her. She thought herself all powerful, and acted like the richest person ever and looked down on everyone. I had tried to tell Shuzen that this was a mistake. But of course he didn't listen to a twelve year old.

The memory itself fled my mind. I only remembered few things. When Shuzen told her my family died her response was hateful.  
"You killed them you good for nothing girl!" she shrieked.

I lowered my head and Shuzen looked shocked.

"She couldn't help if she wanted to! Tsunami is only a young girl," he said trying to get her to see reason.

"You don't have the right to call her by her name," she shrieked once more.

"Says who?" I demanded.

"Shut up," she answered.

Shuzen took us away and the rest is nothing.

I woke up when someone twisted my nipple.

"Fuck!" I swore loudly. I glared at Moka who still didn't remove her hand.

"You looked like you were in pain," Nana said.

"Yeah, pain," I said absentmindedly.

The dream had opened old wounds. I also never told anyone my parents died. As far as my friends knew: I was disowned and my parents had nothing to do with me. And that was all they had to know.

"You said something about your family," Nana said.

FUCK!!! I knew I talked (more like mumbled) in my sleep but I ignored the fact. I played it cool like I didn't care.

"Was it bad?" Moka asked.

"No, drop it cuz I'm not saying more.

"Really?" Nana asked and her hand traveled lower.

I took her hand off me and I walked in front of my vanity mirror. My marks seemed to darken more and more. I sighed and dug for the present Trinity gave me a long time ago.

I promptly beat her ass.

I pulled out a pink collar with titanium spikes. I put it on remorsefully and looked in the mirror again. It covered up the marks but I still hated the collar.

When I turned I saw that they had dressed. I dressed myself and walked out of the room. Only to find that it was in the middle of the afternoon. Mizore was watching TV and Kurumu was reading…

A TRIPLE X PORN MAGAZINE!!!!!

I blushed like my life depended on it. I know it was childish but I ran in the kitchen to hide. How the fuck did Kurumu get her hands on that?! I know I didn't keep that stuff around my house. Mizore and my other girls followed me in the kitchen.

"What's the matter, Tsunami?" Mizore asked.

"Nothing," I said a little too quickly.

I opened the fridge and grabbed some blood tablets. When I broke them I noticed they didn't hydrate my thirst. And the more I thought about it the thirstier I became. I was so parched I actually sagged to the floor.

"What happened, Moka!? Kurumu asked.

"She's thirsty," Nana answered instead.

My eyes felt funny. And then my whole mentality changed. I saw everyone differently – and not in a good way. I'm pretty sure my eyes were getting darker. That happened to my parents a few times. Everyone looked like something to destroy.

I buried my head in my arms and I bit my lip. I fought the crazed feeling for as long as I could. As best as I could.

My best wasn't good enough.

My mind was no longer mine. My body acted on it's own and I was just a spectator.

I – my body – charged to the first person I/it could. Mizore.

I battled for my body but I just couldn't win. I saw myself/body bite hard into Mizore's neck. She let out a scream and slumped against me.

I saw Tsukune and Yukari enter my peripheral vision. I was given back control. I unlatched myself from Mizore and carried her.

"Oh my God! I have no idea what happened!" I said.

"You were thirsty," Nana explained.

"Blood tablets aren't going to work anymore," Moka added.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" I shouted.

Moka whispered into my ear, "You're mated, now you drink you're mates' blood."

My eyes widened and I almost dropped Mizore.

Mizore!! I put her on the couch and ran to the thermostat. I dropped the temperature and grabbed ice from the freezer. I put the ice in a blanket and laid it across Mizore. I paced and ignored Tsukune's rant. The 'Holier Than Thou' rant.

Yukari was asking Nana tons of questions but my vampire didn't answer.

Tsukune stepped in front of my and stuck a finger at my chest. "You aren't even listening to me!"

"You're right – I'm not!" I shouted in his face.

"Screw you!" he retorted.

I ignored him once again but that didn't cut it for him. He pulled on the collar and ripped it off. I ran before anyone could see it properly. Or I hope I did.

I ran and ran and ran. I didn't have any destination; I just needed to leave. I sprawled out eagle style in the cool grass.

**ZzZ Dark Shadows ZzZ fer . Me ish so bored: blippity bloop. **

**V. Moka: *Hits me with a skillet***

**Me: Ow, bitch! Why resort to violence?!**

**V. Moka: Language, Ash.**

**Me: *taps chin* MOTHER FUCKIN BITCH DONT CALL ME ASH!**

**V. Moka: *duct tapes me to a wall***

**Not cool.**


	4. Suicide of Thought

Mori no Vampire

**Hey to you all! I accidentally deleted the first version of this, comp got a virus that didn't let me do anything (I missed myspace) and I changed some stuff last minute. **

**Tsunami: *yawns* Wow, it was forever since you wrote some of this,**

**Me: I know, I know, I'm sorry. I actually have a life and it keeps me busy. Plus I have been…okay I got super bored with this and I'm not so sure where I should take this.**

**V. Moka: *bitch slaps me***

**Me: T-T Do all writers have this issue?!**

**V. Moka: Now read my story.**

**Tsunami: It isn't yours!  
V. Moka: So what?!**

***V. Moka & Tsunami fight***

**Me: *laughs while running away* Oh my god I forgot how fun it was to write this. **

**By the by, Im working on a crapload of other stories for some people… So I wont be totally obsessed with writing this.**

The morning sky settled my racing mind. Too many things I had to worry about. This wasn't how I was supposed to behave. Because I am a vampire and a Dark Lord, I need to have total control of myself. I stood regretfully and looked around.

"I need to suck it up," I mumbled to myself. I sat in a nearby and checked if anyone was around once more.

_You're losing your grip! Maybe something to work on… I'll call Shuzen later. For now - _No!_ - do not think of that now! I'll patrol the south like normal… As a Dark Lord I have the right to check on the school…_

Nothing helped. All my thoughts returned to something that made my heart hurt. I slid out of the tree and walked towards my car slowly. I opened the door and grabbed the keys from the glove compartment.

_**You're pathetic, **_said a voice that sounded like my voice but bloodthirsty.

_Who in the hell are you?_

_** I am you. Let's skip the confusing part: I took over and drank Mizore's blood.**_

_Well you can't be me cuz I wouldn't do that. And I was me then I wasn't locked I could feel everything._

_** Wrong. Hm, let's just say I'm the more chaotic you per se. How the hell do I explain this? Okay, Moka and…**_ There was a long pause while the visitor looked for the right word. _**The other Moka, they aren't like this, no this is totally different. We are exactly the same person, neither of us is an illusion. I've just been gone forever because you LONER didn't do crap to release me.**_

_Release you?_

_**Ugh, when our family died I should've come out but you blocked your anger to hope when Shuzen came. I waited ages to let myself out, your confusion of the blood tablets let me pull out when we needed blood. **_

_I've never heard of there being another part of a person._

_**Easy, think of me as the opposite of a conscious, I live off of anger, hate, fury, lust, and Revenge is my middle name.**_

_My middle name is Hikari._

_**It's a freakin metaphor! Back to the point, if you let me come out like I should have you'd be fine. Other monsters just have a refined sense of all my- or our - emotions but you waited so long I'm stuck here.**_

_Come again._

_**Do I have to spell it all out!? Under normal circumstances I would just blend into your head but I'm so condensed now that for a while I'll be talking to you.**_

_Crap._

I started the car and drove with no destination. My lands were boring and dull. Well my place was fine. The rest of the south may not be. I drove some more and found nothing in particular. That's what I get for living in the barely populated south. "Screw it all."

I parked at a library. Not something I would've come to if I was feeling normal. Some people bowed respectfully and I just grimaced. I wasn't looking for a book. There was a leather chair that I planted my ass on. A librarian walked up to me. She looked like she was in her twenties and I could tell she was a dog demon. The ears and tail kinda gave it away.

"Dark Lord Kuro, is there anyway I my help you?" she asked.

I was about to say no when I got an idea. "Actually, do you have a private computer?"

"Yes, if you'll follow me, Dark Lord Kuro."

I followed her to a giant room split up into four rooms. She bowed and left.

"Here goes nothing."

I sat down and turned on the computer on. It only took a few seconds to get to where I needed. I went on my personal file on the Dark Lord Association Cabinet. My password and username were typed in quickly.

_Kuro forest file, regressed vampires, death of Kuro Charles, Jade, Xavier and Haru_ were the key words I used.

Two main files interested me: _Kuro Family Outing Tragedy and New Forest Creatures _and _Kuro Family Death_, I clicked on the one about my forest.

_As it would seem; Kuro is located in the south. Shuzen has told the committee that she watches over a forest that is a danger to all monsters._

"I trust her and she will do an excellent job," _were his words. Kuro is relatively new and if the rumors are true then maybe Kuro isn't the best for the job. The committee agrees on her living there and guarding the forest. This meeting wasn't told to the female Dark Lord. _

There was a whole meeting on whether or not I was going to live in the south! Enraged, I read some more. I knew I should've checked the site out like I was supposed to. Shuzen thought my incompetence thought of the Cabinet would protect his secrete as it would seem.

_The tragedy that took most of the Kuro Family is kept secret by Kuro's and Shuzen's wishes. The Kuro family was taken by what Shuzen declares as regressed vampires. Click __here__ for more info._

I clicked there.

_The "regressed vampires" are vicious. There was another case of this in northern China. They are unlike anything ever. Brutal and careless. The regression seems to be a mental state. When a vampire is in solitude for too long and there is no contact whatsoever. In the forest of Kuro's there seems to be two types of these vampires: the regressed and a more modern (but not by society's standards) vampire. None of the other Dark Lords have told Kuro to avoid her being too late to react if it came to a bigger war. _

"We need to keep her on the offense. If she thinks about whether or not they are the regressed or not it may be fatal," _said Tadashi (or also known as the Exorcist from Yokai Academy). _

_ The regressed vampires are frequently mixed up with the less modern vampires. Many researches prove that Kuro is unstable and cannot be told. Not physically but emotionally and she cannot be told at such an unwise age. _

I couldn't read anymore. My head was spinning. There was a secret kept from me! I spent all my time guarding that damned forest to avenge my family's honor! So much I needed to do now. And then there's the more personal area of my life… Damn.

I looked up other files that had do with my new life. _Vampire mating, rules and regulations_ were the words I chose while cringing.

_There are few rules to vampire mating. If the vampire chose the mate then he or she must take proper responsibility. If not then they must comply (few excuses) and treat their new mate with respect. Because vampires are high in prestige and few they may have more than one mate._

I all but died. So there was no way I could remove them. I scrolled down some more. But it pretty much told me why Shuzen has had so many mates. I shuddered at the thought and pushed it out of my mind.

_There is no law saying that vampires can't have homosexual mate-ships. After all, other monsters have this right. _

I scrolled down again.

_There is only one way to execute mate-ships. Although, it will cause excruciating pain to both parties. It is advised to not use it. _

I read the way to delete the mate-ship. I may want to get rid of them but the procedure was too much. I logged off and shut the computer off. Coming here did me no good. I thanked the librarian and sat in my car.

_What to do, what to do?_ I thought. Might as well go back home… I started the car and drove home slowly.

_**You are so dull.**_

I jumped at the unfamiliar intrusion. _Leave me alone._

_**Do no understand how lucky we are? You have four girls willing to get down and dirty with you and you don't want to!**_

_Not my fault and I'm not like that, unlike you I don't live off lust._

_**Who are you trying to fool!? We are vampires goddamnit! We all live off lust.**_

_Nope, I'll just stick to fighting in the dojo and perhaps dodge the others._

_** Dull.**_

There was silence I my head and that relieved me.

The familiar road that led to my castle felt foreign. I could see the girls (Kurumu, Moka, Nana and Mizore) standing on the stairs. Looks like Mizore got better. Nonetheless, I felt relieved she was fine.

I parked and exited the car. But not before grabbing a scarf from the backseat. Being a slob was useful. I wrapped it around my neck and stood still. They piled on me. Literally.

I was pressed against the car, suffocated. I couldn't see who was where and some places that shouldn't be touched in public were being touched. "Need…to-"my breathy sentence was cut off when someone bit my neck.

**Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was I love you  
And I'm not afraid (Ahhh)  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?  
Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight**

"Holy hell!" I shouted. I wiggled free and found Nana biting my neck. "Nana," I growled. She detached herself from me and smiled innocently.

Moka on the other hand looked like she knew the answer to something. She probably did. "Understand?" she asked.

I arched a brow questioningly. "Understand what, Moka?"

She caressed my cheek. "We drink from you."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I kind of already know that."

Now Moka looked annoyed. Oopsie.

"You drank from Mizore," she said.

I flinched and looked away. Why I didn't have control during that incident was still unknown to me. I felt ice claws grab my arm. Slowly, I turned my head to face them. "I am sorry about that, Mizore."

She smiled at me. "On the contrary, Tsunami, it proves-"

"-it proves that you care about us," Kurumu interjected. As if I didn't feel awkward enough.

"I don't want to know." I could feel the smugness of my other half, she was laughing silently.

"Too late, Tsunami. You are used to blood tablets; now that you are mated, you drink your mates' blood. Or else your vampire blood controls you," Moka replied.

I lifted my shoulders up then down and walked to my house. Of course they stayed by my side, damnit! No, no alone time if I was ever home. "Is Tsukune here?" I asked. I didn't need to argue with him anymore.

"Actually no. He and Yukari went to something in the human world. Ruby requested them," Nana answered.

So I was alone in a house - no, castle with these people?! I groaned and dodged Moka's hand coming to smack the back of my head. "No hurting the sweet one," I said mockingly.

They all rolled their eyes. Damn, my ego didn't help me none here. Kanye West, you lied, no one likes an ego!

_**Skipping to Late Afternoon**_

The phone rang and rang and rang. None of the others made a reach for it. Mizore was trying to cook something (I prayed she doesn't burn down the kitchen), Kurumu is off somewhere, and both Mokas are in the fields, I think. Yukari and Tsukune came back with some news on the human world. The human and I kept our distance while Yukari ran here and there.

I swiped up the phone and answered, "Hello?"

_"Er, um, uh, Tsunami, I, um, need to speak with you."_

"Shuzen? You don't sound like yourself," I said. Duh he sounds as if he's scared of something.

_"Just stay at the castle, the urgency is great."_

"Fine but under one condition: I found out about the _regressed_ vampires. You have loads of explaining to do."

_"Tsuanmi!? Can't that wait another time?! I'm coming over! If you aren't there you will regret it!"_ he hangs up.

**I miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollowed tree (come find me)  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears  
Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight  
**

My mind is spinning, what is so urgent, and why did it make Shuzen freak like that? Then something dawns on me: He called me by my first name. Normally he only does that after I've accomplished something. Maybe someone stole his mind and is making him go crazy. I smiled at the thought.

I toss the phone to the other side of the room - and nailed Tsukune in the head. I would've apologized if I wasn't so outraged at Shuzen, his unwillingness to answer me and evades any detail pisses me off. I do not like being left out of the loop.

The human breaks the phone in half. I still ignore him. Now I'm pacing in a small circle, the scarf flowing lightly behind me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Tsukune holding the chain bracelet that keeps him human. A spark flies through his eyes, his killer intent spikes and his normal aura is that of a strong and vengeful ghoul.

I dodge his fist just in time. He doesn't stop and throws a fluid roundhouse kick for my head. I am _so_ not in the mood for his crap.

I go to my knees and kick his legs out from under him. He falls but I don't let him, the small time he's in midair is my chance. I kick him in the torso and send him flying into a wall, essentially breaking it.

The boy moans but I don't help him, instead I go up the stairs to my room. I slam my door and run for the balcony. Never has my world been so shaken up, everything is just way too much. I want to go back to being alone and not having a care for anyone. Except for the people I protect in my lands.

**(Chorus)  
Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there  
Safe inside myself  
Say goodnight  
Don't be afraid  
Calling me,  
Calling me,  
As you fade to black  
(say goodnight)  
Holding my last breath (don't be afraid)  
Safe inside myself (calling me)  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight**

I lean over the railing and thinking how I was just in my field. Too many things being thrown my way. It's like being suffocated. Worrying about people was never presented to me, I had no one. But all of this coming upon me suddenly tired me out. I sat on the bottom of the balcony with my back against the cold iron rails.

I close my eyes. "If there's a god then kill me now, come on, I know one of you is itching to smite me." Nothing happens. I sigh and hold onto the rails.

Jumping into a lake of water doesn't sound too bad right now, but I know it's stupid to think like that. Becoming a Dark Lord isn't a free pass to anything, I seriously do have duties and killing myself would ruin my name and the position. Through the mating bond I can feel the others starting to become curious of my feelings. I tried to reassure them but I see Shuzen's car pulling up. I scramble down the stairs.

To my surprise the others (even Tsukune) are gathered in the living room. Shuzen walks into the room and I see his jaw is tightly clenched. A woman is behind him. She almost looks famili-

Oh…shit… I do know this woman, and Shuzen hates her with a passion. Not only is she arrogant but she is annoying, ignorant and jumps to conclusions way too quickly. She thinks she's perfect. How similar we look disgusts me.

"Why are you here?" I say through clenched teeth.

She smiled wickedly. "Is that any way to treat your aunt?"

I spat, "Mojite, ugh, forget it. I have the pure name Kuro while you have something that was inked by your father's selfishness." I knew I hit a nerve. My mother always talked about how he left their family to live in the human world for his own reasons. Those reasons being of the flesh, and he never helped them in any way, all vampires looked down on him.

Her face pleased me; she was trying to push away the anger but failed miserably.

"You have no right to speak of spoiling names," she started.

I stared her down. How dare she do this to me in my own home!

_**Let me out!**_ My demon ranted on and on.

The other mind within my own was still unusual. _No, this is mine._

The anger didn't subside but she stayed quiet.

I kept the others behind me. The world I tried to keep them away from. It was now shoved in their face. I never try to get others to fight my fights but Shuzen would be welcomed now.

"It wasn't my fault. And you know that as well as I do," I said.

"Why didn't you tell us your family died?" Kurumu whispered.

"I wouldn't know, Tsunami," my aunt replied haughtily. "I wasn't there. That's why I need to stay here."

I growled. "No, you are not my caretaker. I'm a DARKLORD DAMNIT! Your opinion is nothing. I could get you off my lands permanently!" I shouted.

Mizore's iced claws gripped my forearm tightly. That's what I have to focus on, my new family that I care for now. I can't let this witch that I refuse to call family torment me.

**(Chorus)  
Holding My Last Breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight**

**Holding My Last Breath**

"This land is being guarded by me and I don't want to keep your sorry ass safe. Especially since I don't know how to do that anyway, a horde of vampires will be hard to handle.

Everyone except Shuzen and I are confused. There is a ring of truth to my words. His daughter is here, on my lands, so I have her in my care, not only her but her friends… Anyways, if a grouchy old woman is here I will be too distracted to ensure the safety to his daughter. And everyone knows that he wants what's "best" for his precious prodigy.

"In other words, Shuzen, take her and leave. I'm not in a great mood and I don't feel like fighting my old sensei and an old lady."

Mojite scoffed and turned her eyes away, to her no longer caring what I say is a blow to me. Told you she was arrogant. Shuzen's face hardened looking every bit intimidating. Underneath it I could tell that he was trying to come up with a plan to get rid of her.

"You decide," I said. Then a thought hit me, helloooo!-Dark Lord! The perfect excuse to anything that will get me out of here.

"How's Yokai Academy?" I ask Shuzen.

"Repairs re being made, still a long way to go, though," he replies cautiously.

Bingo! My plan is almost flawless. "I'll go assist, after all what would I be I, a student and Dark Lord, didn't help," I said sarcastically.

"But like you said, you need to protect the others," he says way too quickly.

I cross my arms and smile. "I'm sure their families would like them to visit, after all the Fire may have worried them. This is your last chance to leave without a scratch."

Mojite headed for the door with a very pale Dark Lord following.

I feel triumphant and decide to go to my room once more. The whole house is silent while I walk up the stairs. As son as I reach inside my room I actually start to think about what I'm going to do. The sun isn't as high as it was, approximately three o' clock. I figured by the time I get to the Academy that it would be quittin' time.

I lie on my bed with my eyes closed and a smile on my face, jumping into work will numb my thoughts.

_**We could've taken her, Tsunami.**_

My other half startled me for multiple reasons. 1, I forgot her, 2, she used my (our?) name for the first time and 3, the sincerity in her voice was strange.

_I know, but think of it this way: The last thing I could do for my mother is to not kill her sister._ There was no response, only acknowledgement. Our own sorrow engulfed us. It reminded me that I probably needed to talk to Ayame. Another task I didn't want to complete, or do at all.

Unwillingly, I stood and opened my door. I was going to go to my private dojo but some people stopped: Yukari, Mizore, Moka, Nana, and Kurumu. They looked mad at me… Was it something I didn't say?

_**I'm gonna go now… You can handle the fireworks by yourself.**_ And my head felt normal, alone. Great.

"What?" I asked.

They walked into my room; I went to the balcony and sat down. Might as well keep some distance. And there was my not wanting to hurt anybody. The air was tense and stale. It struck me, this was the first time they acted…normal…since they came, well, if you counted pissed normal. I do.

Moka came over and pulled me to my feet by my collar. "What just happened?" she asked roughly.

I laughed. I. Am. Going. To. Die. I won't kill myself, they will. I have no sanity left. None at all. I am no longer Kuro Tsunami, no, I'm Deranged-Person.

"Answer!" she growled.

I pulled free of her grip and smiled. "I don't know! I don't know anything anymore! Do me a favor and kill me already!" I shouted.

They all looked taken aback. I frowned. "Get on with it!" I snarled.

No answer. I flipped over the balcony and landed on top of my car. Without another thought I ran into my Mori no Vampire. I ran to nowhere in particular. Branches hit my face and I'm pretty sure I was bleeding. I didn't bother to move branched out of my way. I moved like a robot, didn't bother with pain.

I collapsed in a small grassy area. I propped myself against a fallen log and looked at the stars. Did I run that long? I guess the forest is deeper than I thought.

It was a beautiful night. I heard shouting and shot to my feet at once. Kids cries, women's pleads it was all around me. I ran to the source and found myself in Ayame's village. They were being attacked. My mind flashed to my family's death. I went into Dark Lord mode and started kicking ass. I didn't know who I was supposed to fight but I could smell. Ayame's people smelled blank, my family's murderers smelled like smoke.

I pulled a man off a woman covering her children. I saw Ayame fighting a huge burly man. I leapt to her side and kneed the man in the chest. Ayame delivered a punch to the head and thanked me. I nodded and ran to help others. I was helping a man fight this small group. We watched each others back and attacked. As soon as I took a woman down his eyes grew huge. But he wasn't looking at me.

I spun but not in time to protect myself. The man Ayame and I took down struck me in the head with a huge branch. I fell to my knees and held my head. Everything was spinning. I tried to get to my feet but someone else bashed my head in. I fell to the ground and found Ayame running to fight in my place. Some other woman helped her fight. A man ran on top of a house and started shooting fiery arrows at the regressed enemies.

A fire erupted and the regressed vampires retreated. My vision blurred and my breathing shallowed. I closed my eyes and fainted.

I woke up in a sterile white room. Too many people were in my room. I held my aching head and closed my eyes.

Two thoughts floated in my head. Who am I and who are they?

**Mwuahahaha, cliffy! Here's my idea…yeah, like I'm gonna tell you! Review, flame give constructive criticism if you want I don't give a damn! I just cant wait for the next few chapters. I promise some lemons since I found someone to help me with em. I think they might be better. Or Im just delusional and they suck. XDDD**

**MS~AK~DS PS, Song was My Last Breath by Evanescence THEY ROCK MY SOCKS!!!**

**xXx Master Shadow xXx Ashley Kraine ZzZ Dark Shadows ZzZ**

**Since I am in an uber hyper mood Im going to give you a little something. Random banter! Enjoy!**

Tsunami: *falls over* Who tied my shoes together!?

Yukari: *looks innocent* Wasn't me.

Kurumu: I say it was Yukari!

Tsunami: *stands and glares* I will kill you all.

MS~AK~DS: *slaps Tsunami* No u isn't! I am in total control!

Kurumu: *yanks up Yukari* Admit it!

Yukari: Never! *basin falls on Kurumu*

Mizore: You'd think Kurumu would learn…

MS~AK~DS: I like pie.

Everyone: o.O

Mizore: Random much.

MS~AK~DS: Nuh uh, my brain just moves faster then yours.

Tsukune: *walks in*

MS~AK~DS: Kill him!!!

Tsukune: *yells like a girl* No, don't!!

V. Moka: *drains him* Oops.

Everyone: xD :D :3 3 Yay!

Moka: o.O

V. Moka: *burps* Uh…

Everyone: o.O

Mizore: *burps ABCs*

Everyone: O.o *laughs hysterically*

Kurumu: I think I broke a lung from laughing too hard.

Tsunami: Who are you people?

Mizore: *waves hand in front of Tsunami's face* You're kidding me right?

Tsunami: Yup.

Yuakri: Hey why don't I get Tsunami in the story?!

MS~AK~DS: Uhhhh…ummm…cuz its too awkward…

Yukari: Nuh uh!

Tsunami: No thank you, Im more than okay…

V. Moka: I am not sharing with a child.

MS~AK~DS: Let's change the subject, please!!! XP

Mizore: Im with, Ashley on that one.

Yukari: But its not fair!!

MS~AK~DS: Life aint fair.

Yukari: *pouts*

**And thatz all you get!**


	5. Puzzles

"Who are you?" I asked. Their eyes widened. I guess I should know them but how can I when I don't remember myself?

_**Wow talk about amnesia.**_

___Who are_ you_?_

_**You basically but damn, I'm as clueless as you are. That's a first.**_

__I scanned the faces. A total of six people. My neck started to tingle. There are no mirrors so I couldn't see what was on my neck. Or is it just my imagination?

A pink haired girl touched my hand. "Tsunami, it's us, don't you remember?"

"Am I Tsunami?"

She nodded. Tears started to fall down their eyes silently. No sobs but the pain was imminent in their eyes. Except for two, a girl looked away like she was ashamed and the man, he looked like he was burdened with some huge task.

"What's my whole name?"

"Kuro Hikari Tsunami," the man answered.

There were knocks on the door. Three more people came in, a guy and two girls. They rushed to my bed but were stopped by the girls (whose names I still don't know, how aggravating).

"Let us through," one of the girls growled.

A crimson eyed girl grabbed her collar but the other girl (confusing much) didn't even blink. "I am not scared of you, vampire."

She let go and made way. They came over and started to talk rapidly.

"God, Kuro, are you okay?" the boy asked.

"Who are you people, all of you?" I asked for the billionth time.

"Oh, um. I'm Nathrain, this is Celmira and Trinity," he gestured.

I looked at the rest of the crowd and arched a brow.

"Mizore."

"Yukari."

"Moka," two girls answered and held hands. I blinked.

"But you call me Nana," the pink haired girl said.

"Kurumu."

The man growled. "How do you not remember the man that made you a Dark Lord?! Shuzen."

A girl didn't meet my eyes. "Ay – Ayame."

"What's a Dark Lord?"

"A powerful monster," Moka answered.

"There are only four," Yukari answered.

A doctor walked in and shooed everyone out. He scribbled on a clipboard and checked the IV and other things that I didn't know the name to.

"Will I ever remember everything?" I asked him.

"In time I'm sure you'll be like your old self. Your wounds are healing wonderfully, you'll be out in a few days."

**Yay For TDL-ness (Too Damn Lazy) So We Skip Ahead**

I put on my cloak and shades. It's bright out and I'm winging everything today but I'll manage. I'm mostly alone. Kurumu has gone to visit her mother, Yukari is out doing something with Nana, and Tsukune is training with Moka. That little bit bugged me but I let it go.

I learned that I am mated. To multiple people. It's awkward because I barely know them and at this point I don't think I love any of them, no matter, I'll give it time.

I grabbed my keys.

"Bye, Mizore, I'll be back later." I ran out to my car and slid in. I may not know as much as I used to but this Lamborghini is freakin awesome.

I am back on Dark Lord duties. Ayame says the forest is under control and I don't have to worry. I tried to get her to understand my incident isn't her fault. Today I have to overlook the Academy's progress.

I drive off and make no worry of speeding. I drive in a dimensional tunnel and get to the school on no time. I get out and look at the poor remains of what used to be Yokai Academy. Most of it is in ashes on the ground but there is still the steel structure in some places. People are there now.

I run over and talk to a construction worker.

"Any ideas how this happened?"

He shook his head and said, "None Dark Lord Kuro, but it seems too monster made, especially since the weather is always fall here so it couldn't have gotten too hot."

I nod and find a firefighter. He might know some. He is inspecting some ash.

"You wouldn't happen to know what caused this do you?"

"Actually I have some knowledge, Dark Lord Kuro. This fire spread too swiftly and the temperature of the flame itself was too hot to be natural. I'd say a big group of people did this."

"Because it wasn't only here, it was in the west, also. Thank you."

I sat on a stool. This was way too suspicious. This fire was deadly and fast, there is only one organization I could guess wanted to cause mischief. Fairy Tale.

I watch workers try to take down the structure and take apart the foundation. I took a walk around. Everything was scorched. If the fire burned most of the west then the logical thing to think was it came from the other positions, probably east since that was partially burned. There was no wind that day so it would be hard to determine.

I couldn't get why Fairy Tale would want to do this, they only do things like this when human demise is involved. Destroying land wouldn't help them, Yokai Academy will but nothing else made sense. The air shifted.

I smelled something sweet, like cinnamon to me but it stung just a bit. The feeling I was being watched came over me. I took off for the scent.

I ran all through woods and in fields. Whoever or whatever I smelled was fast. My blood pumped faster and I was high on adrenaline. I ran as fast I could push. I almost caught the person. I could see bronze hair and red eyes. The scent was almost overwhelming. We came to an opening.

The man stopped and smiled at me. "You're looking at the wrong organization," he said in a velvet voice.

I took a step forward and he took one back. "What are you and who are you?"

"You're genetic cousin." Then he jumped backwards. I tried to reach him but he dove in the water below. I cursed and kicked rocks off.

Who the hell is he? "Genetic cousin" my ass, that tells me nothing. The closest (or higher according to legend) to vampires are shadows and they look nothing like him. And they all died out or live in another dimension now, they don't waste time with petty things like this.

**Sry for teh shortest chapter known to man but I will be uber busy for a while. PS, did you guys seriously think I'd make Tsu forget everything??? Haha, no Im too lazy (TDL) for sumthin like that.**

**MS~AK~DS**


End file.
